By Some Mistake
by JusttxJaycie
Summary: Matt was the perfect boyfriend. So why did she miss Puck so much?


AN: This was so much fun to write. The idea came to me, and I couldn't help it. It practically wrote itself. As always, please read and review. It would make me smile!

Disclaimer: Glee still belongs to Ryan Murphy. I mean, if it were up to me, Puck and Santana would still be together. ;) The song is _The Way I Loved You_ by Taylor Swift.

_**He is sensible and so incredible and all my single friends are jealous.**_

Santana stood on the porch and waved as he drove off. She gently touched her lips. The goodnight kiss had been sweet and perfect. Just like everything else in their relationship. There was nothing else she could say. He treated her right, he was always so sweet with her. What more could she ask for?

_**Breakin' down and comin' undone, its a roller coaster kind of rush.**_

_She started to get out of his truck, only to be stopped by his arm pulling her back into his waiting lips. She tried to pull away from him, but he held her close._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I want to give you a proper goodnight kiss," he whispered against her lips._

_She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as she could in the space available. She missed curfew by an hour and a half that night, and a new rule was implemented: back by eleven means in the house by eleven, not on the property._

_**He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable**_

She walked up to the house, and rang the doorbell. When the door opened, she smiled. He was standing on the other side, holding the hand of his three year old sister, covered in flour.

"Hey." He kissed her on the cheek. "We've been baking cupcakes. Come on in."

She followed the siblings into the kitchen, which was an even bigger mess than both of them combined.

"Did any of the flour actually make it in to the cupcakes," she asked, giggling.

His sister shook her head. "Not much." She looked at her brother. "Sorry I ruined your surprise." He picked her up and spun her around. "Oh, its okay. We had fun." He looked at Santana and smiled. "San and I will just have to have a picnic without cupcakes."

_**And you were wild and crazy, just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated**_

_She didn't actually know what was worse. The fact that he was teasing her like this where her parents could see if they looked at them the right way, or the fact that he was doing it while they were in church. She should have known it was a bad idea to invite him to come along with her family._

_It had started out innocently enough. When they sat down in the pew, he had rested his hand on her bare knee. He had left it there for most of the opening part of the service. Then, as the preacher was walking up to begin the sermon, he slowly moved his hand a little higher on her thigh, and started tracing small circles. _

_He had slowly been moving his hand up higher and higher underneath her skirt, and now it was resting high on her thigh, his fingers skirting in random patterns on her inner thigh. She was pissed at him, and at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to make him stop. She closed her eyes briefly. The only thing she could even think was "We're so going to hell for this."_

_**And he says, you look beautiful tonight. And I feel perfectly fine.**_

Homecoming. It was going to be an amazing night. She had a beautiful dress, and the world's most perfect boyfriend. She felt good about tonight. She was happy to be going.

She walked down the stairs, smiling as he came into view, standing next to her dad. He walked toward her as she stepped off the last stair, and gave her a hug.

"You look beautiful." Santana smiled. "Thanks. You look really nice, too."

He smiled, turned back toward her parents, and she linked arms with him. "I'll have her back by midnight."

Her father smiled at the two. "I know you will. Have fun."

They walked outside and got into his car – he held the door open for her – and drove to the school. It might not be the Homecoming she had imagined a year ago, but she was looking forward to it.

_**Got away by some mistake**_

_Santana threw herself on her bed, sobbing. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She _loved_ him. More than anything in the world. She doesn't even really know what happened. One day, everything was fine ,and the next..._

_She was standing by her locker, listening to Brittany explain how unicorns became extinct. He walked up to them, kissed Santana, and snaked an arm around her waist. He stood there, listening to Brittany. When she walked away, he turned to Santana._

"_Look, I'm sorry, but I need to tell you something." She just stared at him, waiting. "This isn't going to work. We just...we're done." He didn't even wait for a response. He turned, and walked down the hall, away from her. She was so stunned that she didn't even try to stop him._

_She managed to hold in her tears until she got home, but now that she was here, there was no stopping them. Why did she let him go?_

_**And now, I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissing in the rain**_

_**It's two am and I'm cursing your name**_

_**So in love, that I acted insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you.**_

_**Breakin' down and comin' undone**_

_**It's a roller coaster kind of rush**_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you.**_

Matt was perfect. He was amazing and charming and wonderful. He was the best boyfriend. So why did she miss Puck so damn much?

_End_

AN: I don't know when it became so hard for me to write Matt/Santana. Wow. Anyway, reviews are love!

Until next time,

Jaycie xox


End file.
